Dark Souls: Life after the Linking
by Jermaine94
Summary: Following the footsteps of the Chosen Undead, Alistair rings the bells and collects the Lord Souls, places them in the Lordvessel and links the Flame…but what happens if instead of becoming ash…he wakes up in a pile of it after the Flame is linked? (Off hiatus...new chapter incoming)
1. Chapter 1

Dark Souls: Life after the Linking

Classification – Comedy, Tragedy, Romance, Adventure, Action

Rating – MA15+ (Strong Violence, Coarse Language, Adult Themes, Sexual References)

"Speaking normally"

 _Internal Thoughts_

 ** _Infused Blade speaking_**

Following the footsteps of the Chosen Undead, Alistair rings the bells and collects the Lord Souls, places them in the Lordvessel and links the Flame…but what happens if instead of becoming ash…he wakes up in a pile of it after the Flame is linked?

 _I don't own the Dark Souls Series or any of the characters mentioned but my own OC._

A Dark Souls Story.

He stood over a defeated Gwyn, watching him smile sadly and fade to ash. He closed his eyes, and the metallic smell of the Lord of Cinders blood filled his nostrils. Even though the corpse was gone, the blood that dripped off his sword and was flickered on his armour remained. He knelt, giving respect to the man that had kept the Flame burning all this time. Filled with purpose, he opened his eyes and paced over to the bonfire, letting his them rest on the coiled sword, and letting the soft, warm glow of the fire warm his soul. He took a moment to look down at his gear. His silver sword, once regal and spotless, now filthy and covered with grime. His black knight shield was the exact same. The armour he wore, once a picture of perfection, now splattered with blood. He noticed beside him that there was a puddle of some sort. _Must be the rain…_ he looked up and almost broke into a laugh.

 _Ha! There is a roof!_ He took a moment though, to stare at the man who was reflected in this lonely puddle, the brown eyes that were once filled with wonder as he traveled became grim and determined, his face had become set in a scowl for some reason, then he realized that it was like that because something always tried to kill him…violently. His silver hair that reached down to his shoulders stood out against the darkness of the Kiln, somewhere along his journey he had lost his helm, the one he found after he fell down a hole in the Catacombs. As he was staring, his mind drifted to the people that had supported his journey, from the mad shopkeeper in the Undead Burg to the frail FireKeeper Quelaan just before the Demon Ruins, just thinking about her brought a small smile to his face. He looked behind him, and took in the scenery one last time. The towering stone columns, and the remnants of weapons lying broken on the floor. He thought he spotted a black halberd lying broken in twain somewhere in the distance.

 _Aw, I liked that halberd…served me well._ He took one final breath, his mind going back to the people who had supported him and endured this trial by his side. Smiling to himself, he knelt before the Flame and linked the Fire, ushering a new age, one of prosperity. The Flames crossed the small gap between his hand and the coiled sword, crept up his arm and engulfed his body, spreading and consuming everything in its path. The few Black Knights, guardians of the Kiln, were engulfed by the Flame, yet seemingly remaining untouched by it, as their armour already charred by it. The flames didn't burn, they brought him a sense of completion. He laughed to himself and let the flames wash over him, bringing his journey to an end. He felt no lingering emotion, felt no regrets. He felt fulfilled. Everything started to darken, his vision growing darker at the edges, and he finally let go.

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

The Flames burned endlessly. Driving away the Dark with ease. The Knight knew that his job was now over. But something was…wrong. He felt something on his back. His mind started to race. He had read a few books within the Dukes Archives and one of them was titled _Conspiracies of the First Flame._ He read it because it had a shiny cover. During his reading, he saw that there were a few occasions where the Chosen Undead did not perish with the kindling of the Flame. But those were amongst the rarest of rare. The most common was certain death and consummation into the Fire. That was the ending he was aiming for. _Um…where is my death by fire?_ He went to turn his head but found it was buried in the dirt in front of him. So, he pushed himself up. With that, the ashes which once burdened his back slid off and fell towards the ground which, mind you, was still burning. As he stood to face what would be a charred Kiln, the only thing he saw was fire. The place was still burning. Even though he wasn't exactly on fire himself, the sensation of being in a room that was supposed to be your grave, while it was on fire, sent the young Knight into a state of panic. He started to hyperventilate, his heart beating at one thousand beats a second, he started feeling cold. He knew he was going into shock. So, he went with it. So, he screamed. Then he promptly blacked out.

=========================================LINEBREAK==========================================

The next thing he saw was more dirt. He then realised that he was in fact being dragged through the dirt by his feet. He pushed up slightly with his hands and his "rescuer" let go. He landed face first in the dirt, and unfortunately, his mouth was wide open. After spitting out all the dirt which managed to make its way into his mouth, Alistair turned to face his saviour. In front of him stood a tall man, wearing what looked like ragged beggar's clothes, but if one looked carefully, they would notice that underneath the rags lay golden armour. The same went for his legs and arms, dirty rags covering intricate golden armour. His face however, was half covered, all you could see were his eyes. On his head lay what looked to be a strange feathered crown. In his left hand, though, was a massive sword…spear…sword spear…weapon, that looked relatively sharp, and could be very painful. The massive man then turned away from him, and started walking away as if he didn't do a damn thing and that he really didn't want to be there. Before he left though, he turned back to face the man he saved. "Thank you, for saving Father. It was about time that He rested." Alistair just gaped like a fish before closing his mouth and nodding in understanding.

With that, he left. With nothing left to do, Alistair finally stood and dusted himself off. None of the Black Knights in the vicinity had a quarrel with him anymore, so they just let him be, and went back to the Flame which they so zealously guarded. Alistair made his way through the barren sands of the Kiln, stopping only when he saw something shining in the distance. Turns out that it was an armour set that he already collected whilst travelling. After climbing a set of wisp plagued stairs (which was absolutely creepy) he was met by a face only a mother could love, King-seeker Frampt. The giant "primordial serpent" took a curious glance at him as he walked through the giant archway that marked both the entrance and exit to the Kiln, yet, it wasn't supposed to be used as an exit. Frampt did a double take when Alistair stepped up to greet him. "What?! How?! The Flame should have consumed you! Did you not Link the Flame?" Alistair deadpanned as Frampt ranted. "Um…Frampt? What's going on?" he questioned.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think!"

"Oh…okay…could you take me up though? It's dark and creepy down here…" Now it was Frampts turn to deadpan. _Has this man truly linked the Flame? I can see the burns and the charred armour, but that could have been done by Gwynn himself…_ he cast those thoughts aside as he looked at the young knight, who was eagerly awaiting to leave, not wanting to be anywhere remotely close to that stairway again. "Very well…I shall return you to the surface. Prepare yourself." Alistair did not prepare himself. Not one bit. The serpent leaned down towards him and literally ate him. After a minute or so (felt like hours for the weary soul inside) Frampt spat him out at Firelink Shrine, the place where his journey truly started. Where he gathered with the friends he made along the way. He made his way down to the bonfire after Frampt told him that he would think about this revelation and to return soon. Arriving, he found that the bonfire burnt even brighter. Confused, he made his way down the stairs on the right, stopping in front of the resident Firekeeper, one whose name he could never remember for the life of him. He stopped when he reached the small cell she usually resided in, to her it was a form of penance as she was "unworthy".

He looked down at her ragged form, a small smile once again noticeable on his face. She had been a source of solace for the weary Undead, always there to listen to his ramblings and even give him some sort of advice. The only other person he could really talk to was the Firekeeper of Anor Londo, but she was one to only listen, allowing him to rest and tell his story so far. As he stood there with a smile, Anastacia took notice of his presence. To her, he was a constant, someone who would always come back, no matter how many times he died…she lost count after about 100, and she constantly berated him for his lack of self-preservation. On more than one occasion in a dungeon did he perish and decide to return to Firelink to replenish his life saving Estus Flask and somehow "feed" his unwanted spoils to Frampt. She let out a cute giggle before Alistair realised she was watching him. "Oh, my lady! Forgive me for not paying more attention to you!" He bowed his head and apologised, causing Anastacia to once again giggle. "Oh you, do not fret, as I only just noticed your presence. What brings you to Firelink this time?" All she got was a sheepish laugh. After almost a minute without answering, he finally caved and gave a proper answer. "Well m'lady, you see, I linked the Fire- "She practically screamed out, which startled the young warrior. "YOU WHAT!? LINKED THE FIRE!? WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE THEN!?" Alistair was a little shocked at her sudden outburst that he took a step back. "Ana? Why? I thought you liked me!" Anastacia let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her hand as she realised the implications of what she said, and she reached through the bars which separated her from him. "No! Please forgive me!"

Alistair walked over to her and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze to solidify the point that he wasn't going to leave her any time soon. After holding her hand for what he assumed to be the required amount of time, he let go and sat down in front of her, motioning for her to scoot a little closer to the bars. After she joined him on the soft ground, he looked directly into her eyes, smiled and pulled out a small ukulele, he gently started strumming some random chords. He spoke without looking at her, but his words sounded much heavier than anything she's ever heard him say. "Look, Ana, I don't know why I wasn't consumed by the First Flame, but whatever the reason, it must be important, as they wouldn't need me of all people," he looked at her, his eyes filled with such sadness "I can do nothing but play a part in this tale." He reached through the bars and gently cupped her cheek in his hand, taking care to not hurt her with Ornsteins glove. His armour clinked and shifted as he pulled away and stood, shifting the position of his katana, the Uchigatana, on his hip. He turned to walk away, but before he did, he turned his head back, smiled and said, "give me the word and I'll break those bars, and I'll take you far away from here. The Fire is linked, there is no need for you to be a Firekeeper now." She smiled sadly, knowing this wasn't the first time that he made that offer. She gripped the bars tightly and lowered her head, she did so for two reasons, one – so he couldn't see the blush rising across her cheeks and two – so he couldn't see the tears fall from her eyes.

"You know my answer, but please, come back saf- "she didn't manage to finish as the bars that kept her from the world were violently ripped from the ground. Alistair finally caved and lost all reasoning. Even if she didn't come with him, he'd understand, his journey would most likely involve fighting giant demons and monsters, he wouldn't have her isolating herself in that blasted cage any longer! He stalked into the cave with a grim determination in his eyes. Anastacia let out a sharp gasp and crawled away, shielding her face from the flying dust, she looked over towards Alistair who was moving quickly. He stood in front of her and stared down. He had yet another sad smile on his face. "Hey, can you walk?" the question had caught her off guard. "What? No…its' been a while, why?" She asked only to get a grunt in response. He walked closer to her as she stared dumbly at the hole, only realising that he just ripped the basted things out of the ground himself. She felt something funny happening around her and started paying attention again, only to realise that she was now at least four feet off the ground being carried in a pair of strong arms. She looked up at who was carrying her and found herself face to face with Alistair, his eyes betraying the masked emotion in his voice. "I won't let you stay in that cell anymore, you understand that, right? Even if you don't come with me, that's fine, but that cell is no good for you! I can't sleep right thinking you're still in that cage." He started walking towards the bonfire. Other settlers in the areas rushed over to see what the hell just happened. As the first people arrived, the saw Alistair walking towards the warmth of the fire with a very red Firekeeper snug in his arms.

=======================================LINEBREAK============================================

Walking up the stairs, a catcall could be heard coming from a certain Pyromancer. He whispered to Ana to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on tight, which she complied. After she was secure, he proceeded to let go and give Laurentius a one fingered salute, and his target merely laughed and turned away. As he reached the fire, it started sparking, sending out small tongues of fire in every direction. He instinctively held Anastacia closer to himself, shielding her from this strange phenomenon. The small trails of fire started reaching out for her, and he started pulling back. A shout from Frampt caused him to stand still. "STOP! DON'T MOVE HER AWAY!" He prayed to the gods (whichever ones still existed) that he would be willing to fight all the dragons in the world if she was safe. The flames reached her, gently passing along her arm, before being absorbed into her, causing her to glow brightly. She let out a sharp scram as the Fire burned her from the inside. Alistair reached for his blade, but before he could draw, she stopped screaming and started breathing heavily.

She wrapped her arms around her body, relishing in the warmth that now radiated from her. A warmth that even Alistair started to feel. He was instinctively drawn to her warmth, wanting to bathe in it and never let it go. Frampts voice broke his little spiel. "Bring her to me Chosen Undead, I have found out what happened." Alistair complied, taking her towards the giant serpent. "Place her down there, the explanation is lengthy." Placing her on the broken pillar, he turned towards his journeys guide, and motioned for him to continue. "As you probably figured out, Fate has chosen you for another journey." Alistair let out a mirthless laugh. "Figured…"

"BUT! This journey isn't one you will undertake alone! You must gather allies!" This confused him, seeing as how he always worked alone out of fear that he could never bring his friends home. He nodded. "This journey is known as the Awakening. You must gather certain objects that would be important through history and imbue them with the power of your own Corrupted Lord Soul." This got Anastacia's attention. "Wait! You're saying that Alistair has a Lord Soul? A Corrupted one at that?' The serpent merely closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "That was implied. The linking of the Flame was the cause. You are now on par with the amount of power that Gwyn himself possessed when he was in your position. BUT do NOT think for a second that you are to replace him." Alistair could only stare off into the distance with a blank look on his face before something clicked and he turned towards Frampt. "But what about Ana? Why did the bonfire do that to her? And why am I so concerned about her safety and the fact that anyone who dares hurt, or even misplace a single strand of hair on her head would taste my blade?" Another sigh came from Frampt. "The Awakening. Not only was YOUR Lord Soul Awakened, but HERS as well. All the allies you will travel with will have a Lord Soul of their own."

Ana, meanwhile, had a blush building up quickly on her cheeks as she thought that they were at least now on a similar level of society. She shook her head to clear the thoughts that dared give her migraine. "But why awaken my Lord Soul? I am in no condition to travel!" She finished by motioning towards her legs. "You were a Firekeeper my dear, but now you are literally a walking Bonfire. He will NEED you on his journey, as you have awoken." Frampt continued his explanation of recent events, telling him that he needs to now go gather his remaining allies. The good part about his explanation though was that Frampt was kind enough to tell him who his companions would be. He had to go recruit a strange bunch of people. One – He had to find some way to find and bring back Quelana - A witch of Izaleth. Two – A certain Crossbreed that was somewhat infatuated with him. And three – Knight Artorias himself. Well, at least he knows where they are. Quelana is missing, in Izaleth; Pricilla is in Ariamis, just got to find a way to free her, and Artorias is dead. What a fine pickle he found himself in. A fine pickle indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Souls: Life after the Linking

Classification – Comedy, Tragedy, Romance, Adventure, Action

Rating – MA15+ (Strong Violence, Coarse Language, Adult Themes, Sexual References)

"Speaking normally"

 _Internal Thoughts_

 _ **Infused Blade speaking**_

Following the footsteps of the Chosen Undead, Alistair rings the bells and collects the Lord Souls, places them in the Lordvessel and links the Flame…but what happens if instead of becoming ash…he wakes up in a pile of it after the Flame is linked?

 _I don't own the Dark Souls Series or any of the characters mentioned but my own OC. Updates will be uploaded as soon as they are finished…so expect long waits for hopefully exciting content!_

 _Recap_

 _After linking the Flame, Alistair discovers that he is meant for a new journey into lands unknown to secure the future of Lordran. He is tasked by Primordial Serpent Frampt to gather a diverse group of allies for his task. Said allies are spread through time and dimensions. With one companion literally hanging onto him. He begins his journey to find his new friends, beginning with one very infatuated crossbreed…_

 **Chapter 2: The First Stop – Brink of Death!**

"Alistair! Please stop! I think that's enough!" Anastacia practically pleaded with the furious Knight. He, of course, was not in the mood to listen to the poor woman currently leaning against the door. During their trip to Anor Londo, Anastacia, who was enthralled by almost everything that crossed their path, decided to regain the ability to walk. And she was making some headway, though she would have preferred to make more of an improvement considering the amount of time that it took them to make it to Anor Londo in the first place. Alistair, on the other hand, slaughtered almost every monster that crossed his path. First it was the Hollows in the Burg and then the Parish, then those poor Lizardmen in Sens Fortress, now were the Silver Knights in the Golden City itself. To him, these guys still posed some sort of challenge, as they were more capable than _swish-swish-stab_ as most of the foes he faced. After taking the oncoming attack with on his shield, he brought his sword up in an underhand motion, dragging the sharp end through the silver armour, leaving a thin line from left hip to right shoulder on the opposing knight. That thin line erupted in a small burst of blood, and the Knight stumbled back and fell to his knees, dropping his sword and shield. Alistair removed his head from his shoulders with a flick of his wrist.

Ana just watched as the Knight faded into nothing, and the souls that he had were absorbed by Alistair. Said companion sheathed his sword and walked over to her, his cold eyes not giving anything away except contempt for Fate herself. He strode over to the closest bonfire and reached out to it, calling back the slain foes, only to make his way to slay them once again. After redecorating the room from a shiny white to a crimson red, Alistair let out a deep sigh. He knew full well what he was doing, and he knew full well that he had finally calmed down enough to have a rational conversation with his worried yet terrified companion. He stalked over to where she was currently warming her feet by the fire. Before he got there though, he stopped and looked down at himself, and what he saw scared him a little. He was bathed in blood, from head to toe, his sword was dripping the stuff! His shield was now dinted and were those cracks in the reinforced katana!? He let out a now disgruntled sigh. _If I think I look terrible, then Ana will have a bloody heart attack._ He quietly walked out of the room and into the one across the hall. He pulled out some new armour from his pack (don't ask…it fits everything) and quickly changed. He swapped out his shield for a less damaged one and considered swapping out his katana for a straight sword, but quickly dismissed the idea. He opted for flicking the blood off the blade with a quick flick of his wrist. Once the blade was clean and sheathed, he figured repairing it wold wait until he talked with Ana.

While he was alone with his thoughts, Ana was having a mild panic attack. She noticed when he entered the room, taking note of his colour change as well. He looked like a demon from Izaleth. But when he stopped to take a look at himself, she concluded that he was thinking straight again. As he turned to leave to presumably clean up, the bonfire started to distort and flicker. She figured that the bonfire was reacting to her like the many they sat at during their trip to the Golden City, but when a hand shot out and a more demonic being started to pull itself out of said bonfire, her little panic attack began. As the creature pulled itself free, it turned its skull to Ana, but its back was still towards her, its jaw turning into a smirk before starting to starting to contort itself in disgusting manners in order to face her completely. Fear paralysed her entire being, she wasn't even able to use her voice. This, creatures, very presence made her freeze. Sweat started to roll off her brow. At least this thing didn't have a weapon. AS soon as she said that, the demon (for apt description) extended a bony hand and grabbed the handle of the coiled sword that made the bonfire, and pulled it out of the ground and aimed it at her. Her lips formed a smirk as she realised she basically jinxed it. _Well shit…here it is…I'm gonna die_. The demon thrust the coiled sword directly at her, but her vision was obscured as blood flew into her face. Her eyes shot open as Alistair placed himself between her and the Demon, shield raised and ready to take the hit, sword hanging behind in order to slice as soon as an opening presented itself. What wasn't accounted for was the penetrating power of the coiled sword. It pierced right through his shield and through his forearm. His guard though was enough to hold the blade from going through and into his chest, but the damaged that it caused as it tore through basically rendered his shield arm useless. Unless he took a swig of Estus soon, he would be in real trouble.

The pain stung. His arm burned. He couldn't raise his shield for the life of him. He quickly glanced at Ana and felt a twang of sympathy for the poor girl, the thing standing in front of him was absolutely monstrous! A bony body covered in torn and ragged robes that tore off and faded into nothing. Its head was a skull and the bonfires coiled sword was the only weapon it had. The most disturbing feature of all though were the empty eyes. He could usually tell an enemies motives through their eyes, but this was empty, devoid of life and devoid of reason. No wonder Ana completely froze at the mere sight of this thing. Without warning the demon lunged at its new target, Alistair, as it deemed him the greater threat. Ana let out a short gasp as it crossed the distance almost instantly and struck towards Alistair's unprotected side. A quick step back and a sharp turn took him out of the path of the sword, but it still managed to nick his wounded arm, but thanks to the searing pain from his previous wound, the new one didn't affect him as much, and the blood it drew splattered into his eye. _FUCK! This thing is tough! I can't manage a single attack!_ Alistair ducked under a backhanded swing that intended to take his head off, and noticed a small opening under the demon's armpit, so he quickly rushed forward and executed his own one handed rising backslash, taking the demons arm right at the joint, causing a black liquid reminiscent of blood to splatter all over his face, but the residue that managed to land on his open wounds started to burn and sting. He gritted his teeth and spun, yet again taking a backhand swing straight to the monster's chest, but it managed to dodge in a similar fashion as he had done at the start. As it did, it swung the coiled sword in a roundhouse fashion, clashing it against Alistair's Uchigatana, and the damaged katana gave out under the force of the swing, shattering halfway down the blade. _AHHHHHHHH!_ A voice rung through his mind the moment the blade shattered. But the demon was unaccustomed to moving in such a fashion, stopping with its back facing him, leaving such a huge opening that a child wold take it. He awkwardly discarded his broken katana and pounced on the opening that was made when the demon spun, lunging and tackling it to the ground. He pulled out his Ghost Dagger (a lucky find in New Londo) and plunged it into the back of the demon's skull, causing it to start thrashing and bucking, trying to get him off. With a sickening crunch, he twisted the blade with his right hand, not even paying attention to the black blood that he was now soaked in. After a few seconds the thrashing stopped, and the world went quiet. Alistair could hear Ana breathing in the background, and the shuffling of her dress as she crawled over to him. As the demon faded and the bonfire started to glow dimly, Alistair just realised that the day had become night, and the soft glow of the bonfire bathed the room in an ethereal twilight. He turned towards Ana, giving her a soft smile, and raised what was left of his left arm, but, all he raised was a stump that ended at his elbow, blood pouring freely out of the wound. Without panicking or going into shock, Alistair lifted his stump in front of his face and gave it a long hard look, as if just by looking at it hard enough he could will it to regrow. "Huh, that's a new one." The sound of metal striking tiles rang out through the tiny room as Alistair collapsed in a heap, his face draining of colour and his breathing becoming ragged. After the demon faded away and the coiled sword returned to its rightful place in the bonfire, the demons blood had also vanished, leaving Alistair a bloody torn heap.

Ana watched him fall, she watched as his eyes started to fade, she watched as his skin started to go pale. Of course, he wouldn't permanently die, but the shock of dying is something that carried over. Thankfully, he wasn't dead yet, and he had a full flask of Estus to boot! Crawling the last few feet towards her fallen friend, Ana started to search for the Estus, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally found it. When she brought her attention back to Alistair, she found a sizable pool of blood forming around his body. She reached around him and tried to flip him over, but she found out that he weighed quite a bit, considering that he was wearing really heavy armour. A muffled sigh and the jingling of armour next to her made her spin. Standing in the doorway was an onion. In all actuality, it was Seigmeyer of Catarina, but she didn't know that yet.

Looking into the room, Seigmeyer took notice of a few things that were really out of place. One – the walls were covered in blood; two – the bonfire was glowing a bit brighter; three – there was a girl trying to flip a corpse over. He let out a muffled sigh before the girl spun around and her face was visible. To him, there was a pretty girl with golden blond hair and these sapphire eyes that held such mystery…and blood on her face…but the thing that really struck him as odd was the corpse on the floor. Who was it? He scanned him quickly (He could tell by the armour itself that it was a man) and his eyes landed on a broken katana lying on the floor. It took a couple seconds for the identity of the man to come to him, but when it did, he let out a shocked gasp and started to move rather quickly to his side. "ALISTAIR! Hold on my friend!" Crouching beside the girl, who was pleading with Alistair to wake up as she tried to flip him, he reached under and flipped him with ease. The missing arm made him cringe, but the metallic smell of blood that soaked the room almost made him wish he missed breakfast. "Please! Alistair! Wake up! PLEASE!" He turned to face the girl, tear falling freely down her face. "Child, he will return to the bonfire. There is no need to panic." She turned to him, gazing deep into his eyes with her own. "We were attacked by something not of this world," _They were attacked by a phantom?! Here?! Impossible!_ "and Alistair fought it, losing his arm in the process. He needs some Estus…please…quickly." She started to choke on her words, try as she might, unable to hold the tears back as they started to flood her eyes. "Don't worry miss, now that I am here, I will not let him die!" He unstopped the bottle of Estus and gingerly poured it into his mouth, watching with relief as he swallowed what he could, his breathing becoming more even by the second. His arm though, wasn't doing a thing. It wasn't healing, but the bleeding had at least stopped. Seigmeyer picked him up carefully and helped him over to the bonfire, laying him down with his missing arm closest to the warmth. He turned towards the rooms other occupant. Tears streamed from her eyes but she held a brave façade. "Miss, you should not worry now. He is out of danger but I fear for his arm. He may never regain it." She looked his way and smiled. If not for the tears and the fact that she had blood splattered on her face, it would have been a beautiful sight to behold, and Seigmeyer almost faulted at it. "Thank you, Sir Knight, for without your aid, I may have lost my companion." She bowed her head respectfully, but her manner of speaking caught his attention yet again. "Hmmm, you sound familiar, yes you do. Hmmm, are you perchance, from Firelink?" Ana let off another of those dazzling smiles. "Yes, I used to be the Firekeeper of Firelink Shrine, my name is Anastacia of Astora, but something happened and now Alistair is on a mission called the Awakening, where he must secure the future…or something like that, I was too busy dwelling on the fact that he now has a corrupted Lord Soul." She managed to say all that without breaking down and stuttering like a fool, and Seigmeyer gave her some credit for that. "Wait, you said a corrupted Lord Soul? Like the Lord of Cinder himself?" She managed another smile before replying. "Yes, but he is not to become the new Lord of Cinder. As I said, he must secure the future, with me and three others." Seigmeyer raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Oh, and who are these allies?" Now that Ana had stopped crying and settled down, she let out a cute giggle. "That's where the issue starts to present itself. We know who they are but, actually getting them to join us is the hard part. The closest one is…" she trailed off with a dark look in her eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, "…Crossbreed Pricilla." She almost spat her name out. A voice cut through the ensuing silence. "Someone said my name?"

 _FINALLY! CHAPTER 2 AFTER SO LONG! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! A long winded fight scene and a cliffhanger ending? Haha…im cruel…anyway…thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Cecero: Agreed! Lots of potential for a character!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Souls: Life after the Linking

Classification – Comedy, Tragedy, Romance, Adventure, Action

Rating – MA15+ (Strong Violence, Coarse Language, Adult Themes, Sexual References)

"Speaking normally"

 _Internal Thoughts_

 _ **Infused Blade speaking**_

 _I don't own the Dark Souls Series or any of the characters mentioned, they belong to Namco Bandai, I only own my own OC. Updates will be uploaded as soon as they are finished…so expect long waits for hopefully exciting content!_

 _Recap_

 _After a near death encounter for Alistair in Anor Londo, he lies comatose on the floor missing an arm! Ana, with the help of Seigmeyer, manage to save his life, but what does this new voice have to say?_

 **Chapter 3: The First Companion!**

The steady breathing of Alistair was the only thing breaking the silence that hung heavy in the room. They stared at each other, mouths agape. One minute turned into five. Still nothing. Ana was shocked to say the least. Right here in front of her was the first of their companions, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Pricilla herself. On the other hand, Seigmeyer was having a small heart attack. _How is she out of the painted world? I thought it was impossible?!_ Ana managed to stand up, using Seigmeyer's oversized pauldrons to haul herself to her feet. Once she was standing-ish, she faced Pricilla and let out a sigh. "How are you here? You can't be here!" Pricilla almost burst out laughing. "And why not? There is no reason for me _not_ to be here." She motioned towards Alistair, who surprisingly hadn't woken up, as she continued to speak. "And from what I can see, you _need_ my help." Ana shook her head, and dared to ask. "But how are you here? Were you not imprisoned within the Painted World?" Pricilla let out a surprisingly girlish giggle, covering her mouth with her hand, before letting out a tired sigh. "Well, when he," she pointed at Alistair, "didn't burn up with the Linking of the Flame, I got kicked out of the Painted World." The silence that ensued was deafening. "WHAT!? How the hell is that possible!?" Everyone spun as Alistair forced himself to sit up while leaning on his remaining arm. "Alistair! You need to lie down!" Ana pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him back, but forgot that he was ridiculously strong, and completely failed in her task. When he went to turn, and push himself to his feet, he forgot that he lost an arm, and started to fall back to the ground, only for Pricilla to reach out and grab him, helping him up to his feet, and holding on to him so he wouldn't fall. "Well, my dear," she started rubbing her cheek against his and squeezing his right arm against her breasts, "I could say it was a transformation of my soul due to the fact that you have been sent on another quest that would require the assistance of others, including myself, but I'm just gonna say it was my completely irrational and all-consuming love for you that helped me break through the walls of the dimensions to come to your aid!" By the end of her little spiel, she had tears flowing from her eyes and Alistair's head in her chest. Somehow stars started to sparkle. Ana just sat there, jaw hanging open. Seigmeyer was glad he had his helmet on. Happy because no one could see the raging nose bleed he had. _You lucky bastard Alistair…lucky bastard!_ Alistair managed to free himself from the deadly grasp that Pricilla had him in, and slowly back away. Pricilla noticed and her hand shot out faster than he could track, and it grabbed him by the shoulder, nails digging into the armour and she pulled him towards her. Then she bit him. Ana let out a scream while Seigmeyer almost passed out due to blood loss.

He felt her teeth break skin, and the warmth of his blood slowly dribble down his neck. He stared at Pricilla in shock. He noticed that she had a massive blush on her face, but he was still in shock from her biting him. "Pricilla…what are you doing?" She released her hold on him and backed away, acting all shy and hiding her face with her hands, a muffled "just watch" was all he heard before his arm started to burn. He looked down at his missing arm, eyes once again widening in shock as his arm started to regrow. The burning sensation was his arm putting itself back together, and it was also incredibly itchy. After a few seconds, his arm had regrown and was looking even better than his original arm! He noticed that the scars he had on his arm were gone, each one given by a different boss for a different reason. He let out a satisfied yet sad sigh, and pulled out a knife and held it to his arm. He started to draw it across before Pricilla moved. He felt the cold steel bite into his flesh, and the pain started to grow with each second. "What the hell are you doing you fucking psycho!" Pricilla knocked the knife from his hand and grabbed the knife wound, applying pressure so the bleeding would stop. "Hey." She looked at his face with fear in her eyes, only to meet happy eyes and a beaming smile. "I felt that. It hurt. Thanks." Pricilla was lost for words, before steeling herself and ripping of some her dress and using it as a makeshift bandage, wrapping his forearm with it. "Asshole." She muttered before turning around and stomping away. Alistair let out a laugh before following her out the door. Before he crossed the threshold, he turned to Ana and ran back. He lent down and kissed her cheek and gave her a smile. "Thanks for saving my life Ana." He walked back to the door, holding his fist to Seigmeyer and getting a fist bump in return. Seigmeyer laughed. "No words are needed my friend, but I think you broke Ana, hmm?" Alistair looked back and saw Ana just staring into the fire. He laughed and followed Pricilla into the Golden Palace.

Pricilla was easy to follow. Just follow the corpses and the blood. Alistair found her tearing into a poor Silver Knight from behind. Poor fellow didn't even know what happened. He fell lifeless pretty quickly, and Pricilla turned towards Alistair. "You asshole! Why the hell would you do that to me!" She lunged at him, her halberd swinging in a wide arc. Alistair dodged it effortlessly, reaching out and grabbing the halberds shaft as it sailed harmlessly overhead. He pulled it roughly towards him, Pricilla falling off balance and stumbling forwards, straight into Alistair, who wrapped him arms around her waist and held her close. Pricilla struggled to free herself, halberd falling from her hand in order to use them both to push him off. But like Ana had done before, she forgot about his monstrous strength and completely failed. She gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought I lost you." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't die easily, don't forget that." He could hear the soft sound of her attempting to stifle her tears, and the sound tore him apart. He reached up and placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. They stayed there, admittedly in a room that was recently redecorated red, and had a sweet little moment until she broke contact, giving him one of her beaming smiles, all traces of pain and sadness gone. He could still see the traces there as she wiped her eyes. "Well then, shall we head back m'lady?" She flashed him a wry grin. "Yes, let us return to the mission at hand." He made his way back towards the bonfire but was held up by a strange looking painting. "Hmm? What's this?" He moved closer and the painting seemed to shift as he did. Once close enough he could make out the buildings of Izaleth, home of the witches, and of Quelaags sister, that poor soul. But this didn't look like the Izaleth he knew, this one was slightly nicer looking, as if it was a painting of the city in its glory days. He reached out and placed a hand on the painting, thinking about how they were going to get their two remaining companions. Noticing a slight shift in the painting, he applied a little bit of pressure when suddenly, he fell through the painting itself.

Pricilla followed Alistair out of the room, she watched him curiously with more than a couple thoughts running through her head. She had to turn her head away in embarrassment as a couple raunchy thoughts about a shield, dagger and a dragonslayer greatbow bowstring ran through her head. She looked back only to see Alistair get pulled into the painting he was looking at. She stood there in silence, contemplating whether to scream in shock or anger. She settled for both. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She ran to the painting and immediately recognised the city of Izaleth. She pressed her hands against the painting and pushed, Seigmeyer, carrying Ana, ran towards her. "What happened? Where is Alistair hmm?" Pricilla pointed towards the painting, her voice starting to exude fear. "He went into the painting! This painting is similar to the painted world that I was in! It's the sealed world of Izaleth!" Seigmeyer once again almost fainted, and he would have if Ana hadn't let go of his shoulder and stood up straight. "Then we go after him!" Pricilla agreed with a nod of her head. Deciding that it was time to leave Anor Londo and head to Lost Izaleth. Seigmeyer had stopped them both with a cough. "Hmm? Deciding to go alone? A dangerous trek it is. I will accompany you. Any questions, hmm?" When neither of the women disagreed, he walked in front of them and towards the bonfire. He stood before it and reached into his pack, pulling out some ashes of a long dead pilgrim, and motioned for the girls to join him. "Then let us be off! To Izaleth!" He dropped the ashes into the bonfire and they all felt the warping sensation take hold, and as quickly as it came, they vanished in a veil of smoke.

Alistair awoke to the smell of burning. And fire. And death. He looked around and noticed the charred corpses of Silver Knights. Those unfortunate to end up where ever the hell he ended up. He thought back and remembered being swallowed by a painting. Last time that happened a Crossbreed fell in love with him. Pricilla sneezed when they arrived at the bonfire. He let out a tired sigh and stood, heading turning left and right, looking for a way out. After locating it and a bonfire, he set down to repair his gear, first getting his sword in good working order. Using some repair powder and a whetstone, he managed to magically repair his trusty blade. Once the sword was finally completely repaired, the most unexpected happened. It shocked him, causing him to drop the blade. Never has his sword every shocked him. Curious, he bent over and picked the sword up, inspecting it closely, wondering why it had zapped him. _**I zapped you because you're an IDIOT!**_ Completely freaked out, he dropped the blade again, looking around quickly, almost giving himself whiplash. He looked back down at the sword. _No…It can't be…that's impossible!_ Once again picking up the sword, the voice re-appeared. _**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DROP ME YOU ASSHOLE! Geez that cute crossbreed was right.**_ Being more prepared for this did not help him though when it came to the mental shouting happening. _Um…who are you? Where are you? What are you? Wait…cute crossbreed? You mean Pricilla?!_ Thinking that this was the way to communicate, he kept all his thoughts to himself. _**First of all…glad to finally meet you, secondly, my name is Uchigatana, but technically it's [Kaminari K**_ _ **ō**_ _ **g**_ _ **ō]. That answer should cover two of your questions. I am what is known as Infused Blade, a rare occurrence when you fuse a stone to a sword and then depend on it. And yes. I do mean Pricilla. Also, since we are alone, you don't need to think your answers, just talk out loud.**_ Alistair scratched the back of his head pensively. "Kaminari Kōgō? Sounds like a lady's name. And isn't it from the Lands to the East? You know? The place where Sir Alonne went to train?" He heard Kaminari sigh in his head, trying to word her answer correctly. _**Yes, it is from the East, I recommend talking to Shiva about it if you ever run into him again. My name means Empress Thunder, but it can also mean Lightning Empress.**_ Alistair let out a whistle in surprise. "Wow, you must be a powerful blade!" Kaminari giggled again. _**I am only as powerful as my wielder.**_ This time Alistair laughed, remembering how much he relied on his blade to save his life. "I guess I do depend on you quite a bit huh?" Kaminari let out a giggle. _**Yes, you do my faithful wielder.**_ "Alrighty! Now that that's out of the way…not being rude…but it's time to move!"

 _THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 3! Sorry about the wait…started uni again so I've been knackered!_

 _雷皇后_ _-_ _ **[Kaminari K**_ _ **ō**_ _ **g**_ _ **ō]**_ – Empress Thunder or Lightning Empress (I always loved using the Lightning Uchigatana in my DS playthroughs) [I used a Japanese name because the meanings behind the names are always interesting and make for some good lore points]

 **REVIEWS!**

Cecero – Glad you enjoy the new stuff!

Kreo – Im glad that you do!

Theawesomest5 – I have to keep you hooked somehow don't I?


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Souls: Life after the Linking

Classification – Comedy, Tragedy, Romance, Adventure, Action

Rating – MA15+ (Strong Violence, Coarse Language, Adult Themes, Sexual References)

"Speaking normally"

 _Internal Thoughts_

 _ **Infused Blade speaking**_

 _ **Gonna be removing ^ soon…let me know if you want it to stay!**_

 _ **TO MAKE UP FOR THE GAP BETWEEN CHAPTERS 2 AND 3…HERE…HAVE CHAPTER 4!**_

 _Recap:_

 _Pricilla joins the group! Having restored Alistair's arm and gaining Ana's trust, Pricilla joins the group…only to lose Alistair to a painting! Deciding that rescuing him comes first, Ana and Pricilla, along with Seigmeyer, venture forth towards Lost Izaleth! Alistair meanwhile discovers that his swords has gone through a rare change, having created a personality!_ _Kaminari Kōgō, as she is called, joins in the adventure, only to find that their new home is a little…demonic?_

 **Chapter 4: Fight or Flight? The Cogs of Time and Fate!**

 _ **Hurry Alistair! Or you really are going to- DUCK!**_ Alistair ducks on her command, hearing the Capri Demons blades whistle past overhead. "WHY ARE THE SO MUCH STRONGER?! I USED TO BE ABLE TO SLICE THROUGH LIKE BUTTER!" Alistair swerved to avoid a Taurus Demons Greataxe, pausing momentarily to push himself off the wall and into the corridor. _**Alistair…**_ Kaminari said wearily. "Don't worry! We will make it!" Pumping his legs furiously and gripping Kaminari tightly in his right hand, he bolted towards the end of the corridor, hoping to make it before something bigger arrived and he'd be forced to fight what could very easily be a losing battle. The ground shook and Alistair stumbled slightly but regained his footing quickly and continued forth. _**ALISTAIR! ABOVE YOU!**_ Kaminari practically screamed in his head, forcing him to look up. Two floors above him, a Demon Firesage was lying in wait, slamming its Greathammer into the floor, breaking off massive chunks and raining them down on Alistair. With sheer blind luck, did he manage to avoid all the debris, weaving through any available slot and diving through the doorway, spun, and slammed the giant wooden doors shut and brought down the sliding bar in order to lock them shut. Once the door was secure, he took a second to take a breather. That's when the banging started. The giant wooden doors shook violently, the wooden beam holding firm.

Alistair only needed one look before he started running again. He made it halfway across what he found to be a very large cavern before the doors became airborne. Splintering off in many directions, the doors gave way under the relentless pounding of weapons against wood, allowing a flood of Demons to stream in. _**Well…we're dead! We are going to die…violently…and I haven't even seen you naked!**_ Kaminari broke down into tears. Alistair imagined tears streaming down her face, when he realised that he didn't even know what she looked like. He shook his head and focused on running. He reached into his belt and pulled out some firebombs, lighting the short fuses and throwing them full tilt at the Demons behind him, hoping to trip at least one of them. He thanked every God in existence as one of them tripped and fell, bringing down the Demonic horde and slowing them down significantly. Alistair let a smile spread across his face. Looking forward again, he noticed the path dip slightly in front of him. Slowing down, he noticed the deep chasm that barred his path to freedom. "Kaminari…" he spoke with growing fear. _**I don't sense anything!**_ Alistair swore under his breath, before looking at the chasm and steeling his resolve. Jogging back a good distance, he faced the chasm. _**Um, Alistair? What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to jump. You're not going to jump, right? Please don't jump, you have so much to-**_ "I'm gonna jump!" Alistair took off at full speed, his eyes firmly planted on the other side of the chasm. Ignoring Kaminari screaming hysterically in his head, he hit the chasm at full speed, launching himself through the air. He felt the air whip his hair about, throwing it all over the place. Looking across the chasm he thought he saw a few familiar faces before they dipped below the edge of the cliff. All he heard was "Hey! Alistair can fly! Oh, look he's actually falling!"

"Hey! Alistair can fly! Oh, look he's actually falling!" Pricilla chimed in as the rounded the corner only to see Alistair before he dipped below the edge of the cliff. It took a couple seconds for them to realise that Alistair had actually fallen. They rushed to the edge of the cliff and cautiously peered over the edge, being careful not to go over themselves. "Hmm, doesn't seem to be down there." Seigmeyer voiced his concern, but Ana wouldn't have any of it. "He's down there, I know he is." She hobbled closer to the edge, leaning out and looking down. What she saw made her heart soar. "Alistair!" She cried out with tears in her eyes, lying down and reaching out to him. "Hey Ana! How's it hanging?" He gave her a smug smile, beaming at his own stupid joke. She gave him a flat look, before pulling her hand back and pushing herself away from the edge. "That was terrible, you deserve to die." Seigmeyer and Pricilla looked at each other and laughed nervously. "Hey Ana, is he okay at least?" Pricilla leaned forward to hear the mumble of a response. "He should fall to his death, smug bastard." Pricilla let out a terrified 'eep' before hiding behind Seigmeyer, who had stars in his eyes at that moment. The sound of grunting and stabbing could be heard, and the group looked towards the cliff. Ana bent down and picked up a rock and aimed it to where she had lain down to look for Alistair.

He stabbed into the wall with the two daggers he magically produced from his pack, using them as handholds as he made his way up the wall. The sound of angry Demons reached his ears. He turned to face the other edge and behold! The angry horde of Demons were all gathered at the edge of the cliff, sneering and growling at him. The Demon Firesage looked especially pissed. _**Well, that could have gone better, you fuckwad.**_ "Now now Kami, there is no need for insults." _**No need? No need he says! He jumped off a bloody cliff and he says there is no need for insults! AND DON'T CALL ME KAMI!**_ Alistair winced a little at the shouting going on is his head, his instincts saving him at the last second as he dodged a fireball thrown by the Firesage. He spun around, flipping off the Demon before climbing at an even faster rate, reaching the top in what he considered to be record time, smirking as he cleared the edge, looking up at the rest of his group. Pricilla was standing behind Seigmeyer with a frightened look on her face. He couldn't tell what was on Seigmeyer's face because of his helmet, but Alistair bet he was loving his current situation. Ana was pointing at him. Why was she pointing at him?

 _A little to the left._ She pointed at him with her left hand, lining up the shot perfectly. Once she was set, she let fly. The rock soared through the air perfectly and landed in Alistair's face, hitting with a satisfying meaty smack. Ana tried to stifle her laughing before Alistair climbed up. She couldn't and completely broke down into a fit of laughter. Alistair pulled himself over and lay on his back, holding his face in pain, before setting his sight on a laughing Ana. Pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed her attention by marching over and standing over her, blood flowing from an obviously broken nose. The sight of it made Ana, who had stopped laughing, to break down into another fit of laughter. His eye started twitching as his started getting pissed. Without realising, electricity started to buzz around him, causing small fluctuations in his power. This didn't go unnoticed. "Alistair! What's with the electricity?" Pricilla shouted at him from behind Seigmeyer, who had yet to move. He looked down at himself and finally noticed, placing a hand on his sword, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Calm down Kaminari, there is no need to lose control." _**But she threw a rock at you! How can I not be pissed?**_ "Um, Alistair, who are you talking to?" Ana had finally regained enough composer to talk properly, and she was very confused as to why he was talking to himself. Alistair let out another sigh before he set about fixing his nose, which he did with a loud crack and a bit of swearing. "Let us light a fire, and I shall explain." Having gathered some flammable items, and using some of Ana's dress as kindling, much to her chagrin, Alistair set about explaining what happened and where he ended up, and why he was being chased be Demons.

~Flashback – 5 hours Earlier~

 _ **Can't you be more quiet? You're gonna wake everything up.**_ "I'm trying here, please let me concentrate." Alistair pleaded with the voice in his head, realising how stupid it sounded only a couple seconds later. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud, as to not make the horde of sleeping Demons they had stumbled into. Alistair had doubled back, trying to see if there was a way across without having to tiptoe through them, but as Fate had it, the only way was through. So, he started walking through, concentrating on not making too much noise as his armour clanked as it shifted. On a couple occasions, he accidently bumped a toe or knocked a weapon, resulting him freezing on the spot. Once the danger passed, he continued his journey. _**We are almost home free Alistair, not too far to go, I sense a doorway up ahead.**_ Kaminari informed him. __"How do you do that sensing thing?" _ **I use the static in the air. I use something like sonar, and that tells me where things are, and I tell you.**_ She informed him, and he could hear the pride and smugness in her voice. "Oh! That's pretty sweet Kami!" He whispered to no one. _**What did you call me?**_ "I called you Kami. Saying Kaminari Kōgō all the time seems annoying. Same as Kaminari. So, I shortened it to Kami!" He sounded pretty proud of himself and his thought process in that one moment. _**DON'T CALL ME KAMI!**_ The pulse of electricity that coursed through the air landed on the surrounding Demons, causing them to stir in their sleep, a couple roaring in pain. "KAMINARI WHAT THE HELL!?" All semblance of stealth now out the window, Alistair opted for the quick way out and started sprinting. He ducked and weaved between the massive sea of bodies, some taking notice of him and attempted to grab him, but he easily avoided them. Reaching the other side of the room, he looked back and noticed just how many Demons there were and swore out loud. There was a literal horde of them, Capra Demons, Stray Demons, Taurus Demons and a Demon Firesage to boot! "Oh, fuck this, I'm out!" He turned and legged it, Demons hot on his tail, him screaming out in fear the entire time.

~Present Time~

He finished his tale about running from the Demon horde, pointing at them to make an emphasis on the point that it was an actual horde, before drawing his sword. "And this," he tilted the sword so the blade caught the flame, "is Kaminari Kōgō, Lightning Empress." Seigmeyer let out a sigh, before adding his two cents. "Hmm, that is an Infused Blade is it not?" Alistair looked at him in surprise, before nodding his head. "Yes, she is." Pricilla's ears pricked up. "She?" Alistair let out a mirthless chuckle, before looking at her. "Yes, that's the personality that was born through my dependency…apparently." Pricilla pouted and turned away in annoyance of another woman in his life, but he would never know that. "Hey Pricilla? How are you human sized? You are a dragon/human crossbreed are you not?" She faced him before clearing her throat. "Well, remember how I said I was 'kicked' out of the Painted World?" Everyone nodded in affirmation. "I believe it has to do with that. The Painted World was designed to keep in me, a crossbreed, with a crossbreeds' soul. But when Alistair didn't die in the Linking, it changed my soul. I was no longer a crossbreed in terms of the composition of my soul. I believe the Painted World recognised me as human, and thus, expelled me from that world." She took a breath before continuing. "Since I was seen as more human than dragon, when I arrived in this world, I had taken on a more human appearance, though I am still able to wield my Lifehunt Scythe." She finished by pulling said scythe off her back and laying it across her lap. She gave them all a weak smile before she stood and walked away from the group. Seigmeyer went to follow but Alistair stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "Give her a bit. She'll come around. She's spent so long in there that she doesn't know what to do out here." Seigmeyer didn't like it one bit, but proceeded to sit back down and wait. Pricilla returned almost fifteen minutes later, and she wasn't alone. On her back rested a woman. The group instantly was at attention, Seigmeyer taking charge of the situation. "Ana! Clear a space near the flame! Alistair, you help Pricilla and set her down near the flame! Pricilla, pass her off to Alistair and find some water!" With their orders, the group went mobile, and in a few minutes the unnamed woman was lying near the flame, with Pricilla wiping her brow with a wet rag. Her breathing was steady, and according to the two women of the group, the only thing she was suffering from was dehydration and starvation. With her now stabilized, the group settled by the fire again, eating quietly, and trying to pay attention to the Demon horde, which was now half gone. _**Alistair, I don't like it. They've been quiet for too long.**_ Kaminari's worried voice cut through the tangled mess that was Alistair's thoughts. _Maybe they started to give up? They can't cross…can they?_ _ **I don't know, and I can't sense anything, which worries me.**_ Alistair leaned back and peered over to the horde, and quickly noticed the missing big ball of fire that was the Firesage. Alistair stood and walked over to the edge, looking left and right, even up and down, but could not seem to find the Firesage. "Alistair? What's wrong?" He turned his head slightly and took notice of where Pricilla was standing, hands clasped behind her back, tail swishing in curiosity. He let out a sigh before looking back over the chasm. "There is something wrong. There was a Demon Firesage, big orange bastard, lurking on the other side, looking pissed, but now he's gone." Pricilla stood next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, the warmth that radiated of her fur warmed him almost immediately. _**KISS HER YOU FOOL! SHE WANTS IT!**_ _LAST TIME HER FACE WAS THIS CLOSE SHE BIT ME!_ _ **SHE GAVE YOU YOUR ARM BACK NOW STOP BEING A GIRL AND KISS HER!**_ Alistair mentally sighed, conceding a few of Kaminari's points before looking down at Pricilla. She indeed was beautiful, the softness of her skin, the shine of her scales. He pale lips, and her eyes. My could he stare into them forever! Yet again steeling his resolve, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her forward to face him. He stared deep into her eyes, those dazzling emerald gems. He slowly started to lean closer and closer.

 _OH MY! OH MY! OH MY! HE WANTS TO KISS ME! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO!_ Pricilla was having a mild panic attack as Alistair leaned closer and closer. Her tail was swishing form side to side in an excited manner. She was finally going to kiss him! They were inches away, she could see the reflection of her own eyes in his. His warm brown eyes. Memories of the long chats they had whenever he decided to farm the souls in the Painted World, and how warm she felt at those moments when he walked through the white wall, nothing could compare the heat she was feeling now. She felt her usually pale cheeks warm up; her heart was beating at a thousand beats per second. Her mind was starting to fail her. "Does thee wish to kiss me? Oh, daring Knight, how long have I waited for this." Alistair wasn't faring any better. The fact that Kaminari was screaming in his head to hurry didn't help. Their lips were almost together, a couple seconds more and they would be together.

*Beat*

Only a few more-huh?

*Beat*

That sounds like the beating of wings. Alistair froze, a mere two centimetres from Pricilla. His eyes wide with shock. _That's where he went._ His head snapped up. Pricilla let out a cute 'eep' before following his line of sight, and the sight that greeted her wasn't pleasant. Flying straight towards them, was the Demon Firesage that went missing only moments before. Eyes burning with unrestrained fury and rage. A whooshing sound reached Alistair, and thanking his years of training and fighting instinct, he grabbed Pricilla around the waist and dived away from the edge of the cliff, a Greathammer slamming into the spot they were standing in. Pricilla let out a terrified scream, never before has she seen anything as evil as this. Alistair wrapped his arms around her as flames swathed their position. He thanked the Gods that he repaired his shield, its fire resistance higher than anything he had. _**ALISTAIR!**_ Kaminari screamed in his head. The torrent of flames subsided, and Alistair started checking Pricilla for any burns. His eyes landed on her shoulder, where a patch of skin had burned, horribly, and started to blister. The tears in her eyes snapped something in him. Kaminari felt it, the pull on her power, the dam breaking, unleashing the full power hidden within her blade. The ground started to crack, electricity started arcing from his body, his silver hair starting to change colour to a golden hue. Pricilla stared in shock, as Alistair's eyes changed colour from a warm brown to an electric yellow. When he spoke, she feared what was to come. " _ **You dare hurt my Pricilla? You dare taint her with your evil?"**_ His voice had an eerie double tone, like there was another voice laced in his. The memory of him talking about Kaminari Kōgō came to her. _This is the wrath of an Infused Blade? It's terrifying!_ _ **Kill IT! TEAR IT TO PIECES! RIP IT APART!**_ Alistair drew his sword from his side, electricity arcing and tearing up the ground. " _ **I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"**_

Ana and Seigmeyer heard the scream. Something bad happened, that was Pricilla. They looked at each other and nodded. Seigmeyer stood and picked up his sword, placing it on his back. "Stay here with her, I will go look hmm." Ana nodded and shifted closer to the unconscious woman, who had begun to stir. " _ **I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"**_ Both heads snapped in the direction of that vow. Seigmeyer was off in an instant, running full tilt towards the source. What he saw when he arrived was terrifying.

Alistair swung, his sword cutting through the tip of the Firesages hammer, letting the piece fall to the ground. His sword crackled with incredible power. He was wreathed in electricity. He felt like a Demon himself. The Demon jumped back, lifting its hand and sending another torrent of flames at Alistair, hoping to melt him and be done with it. Alistair raised Kaminari Kōgō and swung it vertically, cutting through the flames and taking the Demons arm clean off, blood spraying as it tried to stem the flow. It flapped its wings and took off into the air, as it did, Capra and Taurus Demons landed all around it, protecting it from its attacker. Alistair let out a growl. _**"Get out of the way, I have no quarrel with you."**_ The Demons hesitated, looking at the Firesage for instruction. It pointed at Alistair and roared. The Demons took off, charging straight for him. Alistair copied. He dashed into the pack of Demons, swung his sword, and split a Capra Demon in half. Seigmeyer spotted Pricilla on the ground not far behind Alistair, and dashed to her side, moving rather quickly in his cumbersome armour. "Lady Pricilla! What is the meaning of this hmm?" She turned to face him, eyes wide with fear, holding onto her shoulder gingerly. "The Demon Firesage appeared from above us and bathed us in flames. I got burnt and Alistair lost it. His sword is amplifying his power!" Seigmeyer faced Alistair as he split another Demon in half with a simple flick of his wrist. His keen eyes picked up the slight wave of static that leaped from the blade when he swung, and followed it until it split the Demon. "It seems we are witnessing something…terrifying yet…incredible." Both Seigmeyer and Pricilla spun and faced the woman who only recently had been lying unconscious next to their fire." She faced them and smiled, her soft features a stark contrast against her hard, grey eyes. "Forgive me, but you must not do anything for now." She snapped her fingers and flames shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the pair. "In good faith, my dear Crossbreed." She bent and placed her palm against the burn on Pricilla's arm, letting it warm up against her skin. When she removed her hand, the burn was gone, and the pain had vanished as well. "Who are you, hmm?" The woman turned to face Seigmeyer, before letting out a short chuckle. "My name is Grana, and Alistair killed my mother."

 _There it is! Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy this one as well!_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for that! I hope you enjoy the rest as well!**_

 _ **Cecero: Im glad that I did! I read one of yours about Pricilla and OC to help with her speech to help with her speech!**_

 _ **TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Souls: Life after the Linking

 _SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! BEEN A HECTIC TIME AT UNI! HERE YOU GO MY FAILTHFUL FOLLOWERS! CHAPTER 5!_

 _Recap:_

 _Alistair has snapped! Swinging Kaminari K_ _ō_ _g_ _ō_ _in rage and fury, he slices through the Demon horde like butter! Pricilla and Seigmeyer confront Grana, whose mother was killed by Alistair, but who was her mother? And where is Ana? Is she okay? And what is going to happen to Alistair now that Grana has shown up?_

 **Chapter 5: Fate never plays Fair, and Neither does a Sharp Blade**

" _ **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"**_ Alistair screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging his sword horizontally, bisecting a demon with a swing. No matter how many he cut down, there was always another to take its place. He wanted blood. He wanted to slaughter every demon in sight. His being reflecting his very soul. A Lord Soul. A being of unimaginable power. And he was using every single drop of it. One swing equalled one dead demon.

The Firesage knew that he was no match for the enraged knight, so it threw every demon at its disposal at him in a futile attempt to slow him down. If a demon could display fear, the visage of this Firesage oozed fear. It gripped its Greataxe with all its might, with it now being even harder to hold, let alone swing, with one missing arm. An idea crossed its mind, and if it could smirk it would be doing so at full force. It turned its attention towards the sidelines, where Pricilla and Seigmeyer were trapped by flames. A third figure now stood over them, and this figure wore a passive expression, as if the Firesage meant nothing in terms of danger. It raised its Greataxe, poured what magic it had left into the blade and swung.

Alistair swore, turning in the direction of the swing. Watching it as the line of flames tore through its own demons and went straight for Pricilla and Seigmeyer. _Wait! Who's that?_ Alistair focused on the third person in the group, watching with wide eyes as the mysterious figure stepped in front of the torrent of flames and took the attack head first, watching as they were engulfed in flames. " _ **PRICILLA! SEIGMEYER!**_ " Their names tore from his throat, and he was pretty sure that he felt blood coat the inside of his throat, spitting some to the side, he rounded on the Firesage, who, thanks to his own attack, had cleared a very straight path towards himself, and Alistair pounced, loosing what little humanity he had left. He lunged, jumping with the aid of Kaminari to push himself further, and latched onto the Firesages face. Bringing back his sword, he stared straight into its eye. He uttered a single word, and filled it with as much hate and anger he had in him. " _ **Die.**_ " He plunged his katana straight into its eye, blood spilled freely from the wound, a pained screech rising from its throat. He felt the demons head snap back at the sheer force of the stab. He felt it twitch slightly, before it dropped and collapsed. Dead. Finally, dead. He turned his attention to the remaining demons, but they had a different idea. Since the Firesage was now dead, and there was no one to command them, they broke apart and fled.

Grana took the flames head on, wincing in pain as they seared her skin. Pricilla screamed out her name, Seigmeyer started fighting his bonds with renewed vigour. Once the flames passed, a shrill scream of pain tore through the cavern. She could smell the burning of her flesh, shocked at the fact that she could be burnt in the first place. She grit her teeth, the sheer pain of her melted back becoming greater and greater to the point where she couldn't stand it. She let her scream echo through the cavern. Falling to her knees, she looked up to see the shocked face of Pricilla, and the violent struggling that Seigmeyer was doing. Her eyes started to close, vision fading, she could see the ground rushing up to meet her. No longer able to sustain the flames holding the others, she let them go, and used the little remaining strength to move an arm forward and hold herself up. The smell was feral, and it made her gag. She could now barely see. _Why…did…I…did I save them? I…can…kill…Alistair…now…_ Even her mind was starting to fail her. The ground looked so comfortable right about now. She let herself fall, but a gloved hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, lifting her off the ground, and what she could see were the golden eyes of one very pissed off Alistair. She struggled to speak, even though he was not actually grabbing her throat, just lifting her up by the hem of her ragged clothes. She gave him a wry smirk. "Go ahead…kill me…I put your friends…in danger." Alistair let out a growl. " _ **Who are you?**_ " She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Instead her eyes widened in shock and horror. Behind them, the Firesage stirred, and flipped itself over. It slowly pushed itself up and jerked its arm, as if it threw something with the last of its strength. Grana pushed Alistair aside with the last of her strength, seeing the fragment of obsidian fly through the air directly at Alistair, who himself had now turned around to see what had shocked her. The obsidian shard flew true, but missed Alistair, who was pushed aside, and plunged straight into Grana's stomach. Blood bubbled from her mouth. The last thing she heard before death took her was Alistair's annoyed voice. " _ **Stupid woman…tch…might as well save her.**_ " Her vision completely darkened and no more.

~TIMESKIP~

She woke with a scream. Pain tore through her stomach and back. Her breath was coming out ragged and each breath racked her body with pain. Her eyes darted around, and she noticed the worried looks of everyone sitting around a small campfire. Once she calmed down a little, the breeze helped her settle down. _The breeze? Wait…where are we?_ She looked around again and was greeted with a small clearing in the woods. The soft grass helped her get comfortable on her back. _MY BACK!_ She went to sit up so she would get off her burned back, but a strong hand on her shoulder made her head spin. She let her eyes wander to the person holding her down, and was greeted by warm brown eyes and shoulder length silver hair. "Calm down Grana, there is no need to-" She was slightly stunned when Alistair was violently thrown across the clearing into a tree, which broke and fell in a burst of dust, which cleared shortly after to reveal a groggy Alistair and a new source of firewood. "GRANA! You're awake! I was so worried about you!" She turned back to the new source of speaking, and was met by a teary eyed and almost crying Pricilla. "Wha…where am I?" Pricilla almost broke down crying at the hoarseness of her voice. She lifted a golden flask, which Grana recognised as an Estus Flask, and held it out her. She took it, nodding her head in thanks and took a swig, feeling the rejuvenation of the Estus work on her nearly destroyed throat. Letting out a relieved sigh, she handed the flask back and looked around the camp again. "Get up Alistair, our guest has questions needing to be answered." Seigmeyer stood from his place at the fire and lumbered over to a still groggy Alistair, who hadn't managed to stand up properly. Once he was properly orientated, he followed Seigmeyer over to the makeshift bed that they had made for their injured guest. They sat in silence for a while before a hearing a stir from the fire. They turned as Ana stood up and stretched, letting out a cute yawn and rubbed her eyes in an effort to rid herself of sleep. She sauntered over to the rest of the group and Alistair's voice broke the silence. "You're walking better now Ana! Keep it up! Soon enough we won't be able to sit you down!" He laughed happily, and Grana was once again stunned. Just before, he was a violent raging demon, letting the power of his sword turn him evil. "How?" Alistair looked at her. "How what?" She looked down and bunched her knuckles in the folds of her blanket. "How can you laugh like that? You had lost yourself to your sword! You were killing everything in sight!" She practically shouted at him, but not once did he flinch or get angry at her. "Grana." She faced Pricilla, who had placed a hand on hers. "What's the last thing you remember?" Grana looked up through the open top of the clearing, taking in a shaky breath. "Dying." She felt tears falling from her eyes. Alistair stood and drew his sword, and the rest of the group spun in shock and horror, Seigmeyer drawing his own sword and Pricilla lifting a hand to her scythe on her back. "Hold on! It's not what you think. Someone wants to meet you all." Alistair placated, holding a hand up to stop the group. He stabbed the sword into the ground and twisted it, followed by a puff of smoke and a young girl with a golden kimono. Her hair was a brilliant gold, and her yellow eyes full of mischief. She didn't have any shoes, but realised that she didn't need them as she floated just a foot off the ground. She bowed her head slightly and greeted the group in a very sweet and melodical voice. " _ **Hello everyone, my name is Kaminari K**_ _ **ō**_ _ **g**_ _ **ō**_ _ **, it's a pleasure to meet you.**_ " Alistair had a happy smile on his face, and he placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair slightly, causing the young girl to blush and giggle happily. She looked back at Alistair with a beaming smile. "Kaminari, this is Pricilla, Ana, Seigmeyer and Grana." He pointed at everyone while naming them, and they responded with a smile and wave. Once the introductions were done, the young girl darted over to Pricilla and plopped down on her lap. " _ **Grana, the last thing you remember happened 5 days ago. Alistair saved your life, borrowing my power to heal your back and Ana did the rest.**_ " She leaned back and rested in Pricilla's lap, still having that beaming smile as Pricilla played with her hair. _OH MY! Her hair is so soft! How?!_ "How did he save me? I had OBSIDIAN in my stomach!" Kaminari dropped her smile and shifted into a more serious expression in mere seconds. " _ **He pulled it out. My power managed to bypass the effect of the obsidian and the Chaos embedded in it. He obviously kept the shard, as it is useful. Obsidian, in the right hands, can be forged into God-slaying weapons. He felt that we should hold onto it just in case. It is being kept in a pouch, but if you want to get rid of it, then he is all for it."**_ She let out a sigh before continuing. " _ **Anyway, once he removed the shard, he swung me and split the Firesage in half. He passed you to Pricilla, and asked her to turn you over, then he took your top off.**_ " Grana felt her face heat up faster than metal in a smelter. Alistair had the decency to turn away, a light blush tinging his cheeks, and Pricilla was shooting him a look that would kill if it could. "He did what?! Get away you pervert!" She grabbed a knife that was conveniently lying about and threw it straight at Alistair, who's hand shot up to catch it. Well, attempted to. The knife plunged straight through the underpart of his glove and embedded itself straight into his palm. The camp was plunged into silence. The soft patter of dripping blood sounded like a hammer falling on a heated blade. Ana covered her mouth with her hands. Pricilla buried her face in Kaminari's hair, while Kaminari herself burst into a fit of laughter. Seigmeyer smirked behind his helmet. _Serves him right._ Grana just stared at him, her face as red as a tomato. Alistair meanwhile, had a smirk plastered on his face, returning the glare that was being sent at him by Grana. "Ha! Caught it!" Everyone started coughing at his ridiculous reaction, and his stupid smirk. Kaminari stood up after settling down, and walked over to Alistair, who had managed to keep a straight face even though he had a dagger sticking out of his hand. "Kaminari? What's-" Kaminari raised a hand and touched the daggers hilt with a finger, sending a torrent of electricity coursing through the metal and, unfortunately, Alistair. " _ **I am actually quite annoyed at you for doing what you did, even though it saved her life. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED HER IN ALL THOSE PLACES!**_ " "WHAT PLACES DID HE TOUCH!" Pricilla and Grana both looked at Alistair, the latter raising her hand and aiming right at the smouldering corpse that was Alistair. "Chaos Fireball." Those two words sealed Alistair's fate. He saw the huge ball of flames rocket out of her palm and straight towards him. "I see…this is how I die. Forgive me mother, father for I have failed in my promise to you." He bowed his head, resigned to his fate. The fireball hit, and the resulting explosion tore the clearing apart.

Once the smoke started clearing, Alistair was nowhere to be seen. Grana let out a sigh of relief, thankful for finally killing the man who embarrassed her so, and according to the others, touched her indecently. " _ **He is not dead by the way.**_ " Everyone turned to face Kaminari, who was looking at the centre of the explosion, and the figure that was within. "Ah, that could have really killed me! You should be careful where you throw those things." Alistair casually strolled out of the crater that was formed by the Chaos Fireball, his armour slightly burnt, but the smoke rising from his palm caught everyone's' attention. "How…how did you…stop it?" Grana just gaped at Alistair like a fish, before steeling her resolve and firing another Fireball at him. Alistair still hadn't fully cleared the smoke, and as the other fireball crossed the distance between them quickly, his eyes flickered up, and Grana stared into the electric yellow eyes of a Lord Soul wielder, a being of extraordinary power. "You know, that first fireball wouldn't have killed him in the first place." Grana heard Ana speaking to her right, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Alistair, who had a smirk on his face, the same one that he had when she threw the dagger at him. "He is the man who has survived flames hotter than this." She watched as he raised his hand towards the fireball. "He is the man who survived the flames of The Lord of Cinder." Grana let her eyes widen in shock and fear. "He is the man who survived the Linking of the Flame." The fireball connected, and the explosion tore away in two directions, creating a crater in the process. "C'mon Grana, those flames…those flames are nothing." His voice was soft, but his anger was evident in those electric yellow eyes. "Your eyes!" he cocked his head to the side, and once he did, they started turning back to those warm brown eyes he always had. "Don't you remember? It's been 5 days since you last saw me use these eyes. I've been training to control Kaminari's power since then." He reached out towards said sword as he walked past her, and as he did so, she glowed yellow before blasting off as a bolt of electricity into his palm, returning to her sword form. He stopped in front of her and sheathed his sword on his hip. "You won't see me lose control like that again. Unless one of them," he pointed to the others in the group, "are seriously injured or killed." Grana just stared at him in shock, and started to shuffle back into her makeshift bed. He reached out towards her. The camp was once again silent. His hand kept getting closer and closer. She tried moving back more and more. She closed her eyes, and waited for his hand to grip her throat and squeeze the life out of her. She felt his hand brush her forehead, and then a short huff, laced with worry. "Huh? You're burning up. Running a fever again it seems. Don't worry, I'll get you a wet cloth, lie down and get some more rest, someone will be keeping an eye on you while we stay here." She opened her eyes and saw him walking away to s bucket that had miraculously survived. He pulled a cloth from a nearby bag and soaked it, wringed it out and walked back. "C'mon, lie down." She lay back down and tilted her head to him. "There we go." He placed the wet cloth against her forehead, and she felt the cooling sensation flow through her body. "Now get some rest, call either Ana or Pricilla if you need something…private, if not just call me or Seigmeyer over. Cool?" She nodded weakly. He smiled at her. "Alright, we will get some answers from you once you are feeling better, remember, you almost died." He walked off and drew his sword, stabbing it into the ground once again, bringing Kaminari out into the world. "Now, you and I are gonna keep working on this Elemental State. I can't hold it long enough." Kaminari flashed him a happy smile before running off into the woods, Alistair walking slowly behind. He looked back and flashed Grana another smile before following Kaminari.

 _ **There it is! Chapter 5! Terribly sorry about the wait, been a busy time with University and work and funding for a new place! Also saving for a new rig, need something solid for gaming after all! Haha! Please R &R! Need some ideas for the big boss coming up! The heroes need to gauge their strength against him/her! Also…taking a new twist! Let me know! Have fun!**_


End file.
